Ship of Dreams
by lostworldlady
Summary: Our favorite explores on the grandest ship in the world, Titanic!


Ship of Dreams  
  
Marguerite Krex was a woman of stature in the highest degree. She was traveling to America to make a business proposition with some highly acclaimed men over her late husband's fortune. She had paid the porter to accompany her luggage to the cargo hold personally and hoped that the idiot would do so. Her possessions were very valuable. As she stepped out of the car, the first thing that hit her was the immense size of the ship. It had to be over 100 feet long and she assumed it could hold close to 2,000 passengers. She could still smell the fresh paint and she placed a gloved hand over her nose to hide the smell. As she walked up the gangway towards the interior of the great ocean liner, she noticed that she wasn't the only first class passenger amazed at Titanic's size and luxury. There were others that were staring open-mouthed at the ship. She smiled to herself because she knew this was going to be one of the most comfortable sea voyages she would ever partake in. Upon entering into the well-lit corridor, Marguerite noticed that everything was brand new. Nothing had ever been used before, the dishes, the sheets on the beds; even the gymnasium had never had people in it before. This maiden voyage was going to be the biggest event in history. With the help of the ship's steward, she located her staterooms, numbers A-26 and A-28 and began to unpack her things. Halfway through the tiring process she decided to ignore the rest of it and explore the rest of the ship. She headed left after exiting her staterooms and walked down the passageway towards the grand staircase. It was then that she nearly collided with a handsome looking gentleman.  
  
"Beg pardon ma'am." He said, removing his bowler and bowing. "No harm done." She forced a smile. Perhaps this man was lost and was looking for the third class accommodations. She tried to push past him, but he blocked her way. "Might I have the pleasure as to know who ran me down?" His smile made his eyes twinkle. "Lady Marguerite Krex. And you are?" She asked annoyed at his rudeness. "Lord John Roxton." He flashed her a smile again. "Good day to you then, Lord Roxton." She said curtly. "Might I interest you in diner this evening? I know it's forward of me, but I just simply must get to know you better." He smiled almost apologetically. "Perhaps another time. Good day." She rushed off before he could ask her anything else.  
  
As she hurried away Roxton thought to himself, you only meet a woman like that once in a blue moon.  
  
Veronica Layton was moved beyond words as she looked up at the huge ship. This was going to be the biggest adventure of her life. She was going to America to start her own life. It was her dream to become a sewing girl and work for a rich family. Since she came from a poor family in England, this was her best chance to get out of a life of poverty. She couldn't believe her eyes, everywhere she looked people from all walks of life were boarding the ship. When she entered the passageway, she marveled at the decorations and how clean everything was. When she got to her room on deck F she found that she was sharing it with four other young women.  
  
"Hello, I'm Veronica." She offered a red haired girl that looked to be about twenty. "Maggie. Maggie O'Connor." The girl smiled. "Where ya from?" She asked. "Southampton, England. You?" Veronica answered. "Donegal, Ireland." Maggie's smile broadened.  
  
Veronica turned to introduce herself to the other two women, but Maggie cut her short, "Don bother with those two, they're from Sweden and they don speak a word 'o English." Veronica smiled at Maggie's thick Irish accent. She had made a friend already; this was shaping up to be a very pleasant trip indeed.  
  
It was nearly noon when Edward Malone realized that unless he moved faster, he was going to miss the launch. Grabbing some last minute essentials from his dresser, he kissed his mother goodbye and hurried towards the port. Luckily the ship was still docked. Half-running and half-walking he could barely contain his excitement over his good fortune. He was going to America to finally change his luck! Like everyone else around him, he gaped at his new surroundings. Amazed at all the intricate details that had gone into making this the grandest ship in the world. Stowing his belongings in his cabin, he hurried up on deck to wave goodbye to England. Along with just about everyone else on board, he waved to the crowd that had gathered on the docks to bid farewell to Titanic. And then they were off, racing against the wind towards the setting sun over the Atlantic.  
  
Not bothering to wave to the poor people left behind; Professor George Challenger was in his stateroom reading about the latest scientific discovery. He would not be put off, someday he would find answers to the things that plagued him. After an hour or so, he finally placed the book down on his nightstand and put on his black overcoat and headed towards the grand salone for dinner. When he arrived, even he was amazed at how efficient the serving staff was. Not spilling a drop of the soup they brought him, they were professional in every aspect. This was shaping up to be a quiet enjoyable trip after all he thought to himself as he set to work on his duck.  
  
At dinner, Marguerite was appalled to find that Lord John Roxton had found her again and was presently trying to join her for dinner.  
  
"Would you please leave! Don't make a scene." She hissed at him. "But Lady Krex, a woman of your stature should never dine alone." He smiled sweetly. "But I do not want your company." She retorted. "That is not up to you to decide." He answered.  
  
With that, he seated himself across the table from her as she glared pure hatred at him. While he only smiled warmly back at her.  
  
"Well Lady Krex, what shall we start with first?" He asked in regards to their meal. "I would like you to start by leaving this instant!" She growled at him. "But I do so enjoy your company." Was his answer.  
  
Meanwhile in the third class dining salone, the passengers were being served warm soup and fresh bread. Veronica was seated next to Maggie and was enjoying herself immensely. As she sat talking to Maggie about her life in Southampton, a young man walking into the dining area caught her eye. He had dark blonde hair and a boyish face. Maggie followed her gaze.  
  
"You lookin' fer someone?" She teased. "No, but something about that man captured my attention." Veronica answered. "Well, why don you go and ask fer his name?" Maggie asked her. "Alright, maybe I will. After all it is a new century and women can be bold." She smiled and got up from her chair.  
  
But on the way over the handsome young man, she felt like running away in panic. Women weren't supposed to start conversations with men, it was simply unheard of. It definitely wasn't lady-like. But she suppressed these fears as she came up behind him. Tapping him on the shoulder, she startled him and he spilled his drink all over her.  
  
"I am so dreadfully sorry Miss." He babbled, offering her a napkin. "No harm done. I'm Veronica Layton." She extended her hand and was surprised when he kissed it softly. "I'm Edward Malone, but please call me Ned. I'm a reporter here to take down everything of interest about Titanic. The only problem is, there's so much to take down about this wonderful ship!" He knew that he was rambling but he couldn't help himself, she was so beautiful. He was a bit surprised that a woman as beautiful as Veronica would actually approach him. He usually wasn't very good with women. He flashed her a welcoming smile.  
  
"Care to join me on the promenade?" He offered, hoping she would walk with him so that he could get to know her better. "That would be lovely." She answered smiling back at him. She turned back towards where Maggie was sitting and gave her a broad grin and Maggie winked back.  
  
After her disastrous dinner with Lord Roxton, Marguerite had wandered out onto the deck to enjoy the crisp night air. She walked towards the front of the ship and gazed up at the stars. It was then that it hit her, she was a woman alone in a mans world and there was nothing that she could do about it. She had survived a long time in that world, but she was tired of always keeping up appearances. For as long as she could remember she had been alone. Her parents had sent her off to boarding school at around the age of eight and she had barely seen them since. She had been raised by those boarding schools, and it was because of them that she was so used to taking care of herself. She put a hand on the ship's railing while pulling her frail shawl closer with her other hand. She had never felt so alone in her entire life. All she wanted was to not be alone anymore, to have someone who would be there for her. But she knew better, there was always someone but once that someone got what he wanted, she would be alone again. She began to cry softly. It wasn't until several minutes later that she realized that there was someone standing behind her. Not turning around she acknowledged them with a wave of her hand. She expected the stranger to move on, but she didn't hear them make a move to leave. She heard only silence. After several more minutes, she became annoyed at this person's intrusion on her privacy and turned to confront them on their rudeness. She was astonished to find that it was Lord John Roxton. She glared at him. But he simply watched her, unmoving.  
  
"What do you want?" She asked, her voice cracking because of her crying.  
  
Still he remained silent, just gazing at her.  
  
"Are you deaf? I asked what you wanted here!" She raised her voice to make sure that he heard her this time. "I was simply wondering what could possibly make a rich and beautiful woman so upset." He truly seemed to care. "That's not your concern!" She yelled. And before she knew it, she was sobbing again. She turned back to the sea so that he couldn't see her tears.  
  
The next moment caught Marguerite completely off guard. He came up behind her and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. Without thinking she turned and began sobbing against his chest. He merely wrapped his strong arms around her and let her cry.  
  
Several days later, on April 14, 1912, found Veronica and Maggie sitting on the third class passengers' deck relaxing and enjoying the fresh sea air. They were talking about nothing in particular when Malone walked up behind them. "Excuse me ladies. But would you mind if I stole Veronica away from you Maggie?" he asked. "Not tat tall." Maggie smiled back. She was getting used to him stealing her pretty blonde friend away.  
  
As Veronica and Malone bid goodbye to their Irish friend, they strolled along the deck and chatted about how chilly the weather was getting. Then Malone stopped and faced Veronica.  
  
"Veronica, there's something I wanted to ask you." He began fidgeting with his jacket buttons. "Go on." She prompted. "Well, I know we haven't know each other very long, but I feel as if I've known you for years. I was wondering." He paused, his voice shaking slightly. "Yes?" She asked. "If when we get to America, that you'd marry me?" Malone blushed looking at his shoes. "I'd love to." Veronica smiled and blushed too.  
  
Malone looked into her eyes, and then tilted her chin up with his hand and kissed her. He had never been so happy before in his life.  
  
Challenger had barely left his staterooms since boarding the ship. He knew that he was getting closer with his research and couldn't give up this close to succeeding. He glanced at his pocket-watch, almost 6 and time for dinner. He sighed and grabbed his jacket coat on his way out the door heading towards the grand salone. He had just turned a corner when he ran headlong into another passenger.  
  
"Oh uh, excuse me." Lord John Roxton said tipping his hat at the older man. "Pardon me. I must be on my way." Challenger tried to shrug off the other man's hand as Roxton tried to help him to his feet. "Aren't you the famous Professor George Challenger?" Roxton asked. "I am indeed. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm late for dinner." Challenger tried escaping again but Roxton blocked his path. "I have a few questions for you Professor." Roxton pressed. "Care to join me for dinner? I'm late as well." "Oh very well." Challenger answered, seeing that he would never be able to get rid of Roxton any other way.  
Later that night.  
  
"Marguerite? Are you still awake?" Roxton called softly knocking on her room door. Several moments later, the door opened slightly and Marguerite appeared fully dressed.  
  
"Yes John?" She asked. "Care to join me for one of our late night walks?" He smiled. "I would love to." She smiled back. She really was beginning to enjoy his company. He made her feel as if she were the only woman in the world, and her wealth didn't seem to interest him at all. A plus, since most men were after her fortune.  
  
They strolled along the first class deck along their usual path, when they got to the back of the ship instead of turning around and going back the way that they had come, Roxton steered Marguerite down a flight of stairs towards the third class deck. When she gave him a questioning look, he explained.  
  
"I was raised in a poor family. And these people are no different than you or I am." He said. "Where are we going exactly?" She asked raising an eyebrow. "To a real party. Nothing like those stuffed shirts go to upstairs." He smiled wickedly.  
  
He opened a door to their left and they entered into a smoky, crowded room. The people inside were obviously of the lower class, but were having what looked like a very good time. There was music and dancing and drinking going on all around the room. Roxton took off his overcoat and his hat and placed them on a nearby table. He then took Marguerite's gloves off of her hands and removed the pins that held her hair in place.  
  
"Now it's time for some real fun." He smiled and whisked her off onto the dance floor.  
  
After several fast paced songs from the band, Marguerite was gasping for breath. Being down here was completely different than anything in first class. Here you didn't need to hide behind fortunes or important names, you could be yourself. No one cared how much you money made, or who your husband was or what you owned, it was all very relaxed compared to the world Marguerite was used to. She loved it. Roxton joined her at a small table with drinks, and she gulped hers down.  
  
"Being down here and seeing these people and how happy they are makes me wonder why anyone would want to be wealthy. They seem so much happier than anyone with money that I've ever seen." Marguerite said. "It is different." Roxton agreed. "But it's a very hard life too. Going from day to day, not knowing if you'll be able to feed your family or not." He sighed. "I never knew that." She said, genuinely surprised. "Not many people do. Maybe that's why they get the cold shoulder from so many rich snobs." Roxton said. "I would like to come back here sometime. Spend more time with people like this?" Marguerite asked. She had really enjoyed their evening together. "Anytime." Roxton promised. "Would you kindly escort me back to my room, Lord Roxton?" She asked coyly. "It would be my pleasure my lady." He got up offering her his arm.  
  
When they got to her door, Marguerite turned to Roxton and smiled again.  
  
"Would you like to come inside?" She asked softly. "Only if you want me to." He answered just as softly. "Yes, I want you to." She replied.  
That night also found Veronica and Malone walking on the ship's deck. It was getting very cold so Malone offered Veronica his coat. They had been walking hand in hand when he stopped her once again and faced her. Knowing what was coming she tilted her head up to his. She was surprised when he didn't kiss her. When she opened her eyes, she realized why. A huge silhouette of white was gliding silently towards the ship.  
  
"Ned, what is that thing?" Veronica asked in a shaky voice. "I think it's an iceberg." Malone answered. "Well, we're going to run into it if the ship doesn't turn!" She was beginning to feel panicky. "I'm sure the captain sees it." Malone reassured her.  
  
They waited as the huge mountain of ice drew closer, and still the great ship didn't veer away from it.  
  
"Ned, I think we're going to hit it!" Veronica screamed and she buried her face in his chest.  
  
In the next instant, the ship appeared to be trying to turn but it wasn't going to make it past the iceberg and neither of them were prepared for it. A loud shrieking noise filled the air as the right side of Titanic collided with the monstrous iceberg. The sound lasted for what seemed like hours as the ship slowly crawled by it, shaking violently from the contact. And then all of a sudden, the terrible noise stopped and the ship stopped shaking beneath them.  
  
"What happened?" Veronica asked. "We barely got by it. I think we were lucky." Malone answered, but he couldn't get rid of the unsettling feeling that something was still wrong.  
Roxton woke with a start as the shuddering and noise around him stopped. He was vaguely away of the ship's engines ceasing too. Then he rolled over and remembered where he was, in Marguerite's bedchamber. He sat up in bed and turned the light on the bedside table on. Marguerite was also sitting up in bed, and she looked quite frightened.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked her. "Yes, just unnerved that's all. Did you feel that horrible shaking and hear that awful noise too?" She asked. "I did. I'm sure it was nothing, go back to sleep." He suggested. "No John, I think something really is wrong. And did you notice? The engine's have stopped too." She shuddered.  
  
So they both quickly got dressed and left Marguerite's room to enter the corridor, where they caught up to a steward.  
  
"Excuse me sir, but what's going on?" Marguerite asked him. "Oh nothing Ma'am. The ship's likely to have thrown a propeller that's all." He smiled as he scurried away. "Now can we go back to bed?" Roxton begged. "No, I still feel as if something's not right." Marguerite answered.  
  
Together they made their way up the long and twisted passageways to the boat deck. When they were finally in sight of the night sky, Marguerite gave a sudden sharp intake of breath as the bite of cold suddenly grabbed her. Roxton put an arm around her to try and warm her as he himself shivered in the night chill. The first group of people Marguerite saw were third class passengers, and with her new insight at their lives she approached the couple walking along the deck.  
  
"Excuse me, but do you know what happened?" She asked the gentleman. Ned Malone just stared at her open-mouthed that a high-ranking woman of first class society would talk to him. Veronica spoke for him.  
  
"You'll have to excuse him, he's not well. Yes, the ship hit an iceberg." Veronica said by way of an explanation. "An iceberg? But I thought since it was April there wouldn't be any ice this time of year?" Marguerite gasped. "Afraid so. By the way, I'm Ned Malone and this is Veronica." Ned had finally found his voice. "Nice to meet you Mr. Malone, I'm Marguerite Krex and this is John Roxton." Marguerite introduced them. "So now what?" Roxton asked. "I've read about ships and sometimes they can handle an impact like this, and sometimes." Malone's voice trailed off. "How long until we know if she can handle it or not?" Veronica asked. "A few hours, maybe less." Malone shrugged helplessly. "Well, I'm going to find the captain and ask him personally." Marguerite said and glanced at Roxton. "Care to join us?" "We'd love to, thank you." Veronica answered.  
  
It was almost a half an hour later before they found Captain Smith near the wireless room talking to Officer Bride who was trying to send out distress calls. He looked worried.  
  
"Pardon me, Captain but could you please tell us what's going on?" Marguerite asked him. He smiled sadly at the pleading look on all of their faces, "She's hit a 'berg and we're taking on water fast." "Is there anything that we can do?" Roxton asked. "Just go back to your rooms and get your lifebelts on. Then go to the aft boat deck." Smith answered. "Captain, how long does she have? Before, you know." Malone couldn't finish his question. "It's midnight now, so I'd say less than two hours." Smith answered. "Until what?" Veronica asked in a quiet voice, even though she already knew what was coming. "Until Titanic sinks to the bottom of the ocean." He finished. "But Titanic is supposed to be unsinkable." Marguerite put in desperately. "Oh she'll flounder all right, and take more than half of her passengers with her." Smith said shaking his head in disbelief. "So I suggest you get your lifebelts on and wait by the lifeboats so that you'll be first in line to get off before she goes under." And with that he turned back to Officer Bride. "Keep sending out our distress call." "Should we try the new one sir?" Bride asked him. "Try anything, just so long as another ship gets here soon." Smith answered.  
  
The group walked away from the crew and over to a railing where they could be alone.  
  
"What do you all make of this?" Roxton asked. "Well I didn't think that by booking a ticket on the grandest ship in the world that she would sink." Marguerite said trying to lighten the mood. "We'd better do as the captain suggested and get our lifebelts." Veronica said. "We'll meet you back here in fifteen minutes." Malone added.  
  
As they separated and walked back to their own room, Marguerite reached for Roxton's hand. When she did so, he stopped and turned towards her.  
  
"It'll be alright, you'll see. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." He said stroking her long hair. "But what about the other people onboard? You heard Smith, there aren't enough lifeboats for everyone. More than half the people are going to die tonight and there's nothing we can do about it." She began to cry. "We can save ourselves though. Please don't cry." He said wiping her tears away.  
  
They continued on to their staterooms and soon were back on deck waiting to meet Malone and Veronica. The younger couple joined them shortly, also wearing their lifebelts.  
  
"So now what?" Malone asked the group. "We wait near the lifeboats. It's all that we can do." Roxton said.  
  
Meanwhile, Challenger was frantically packing a small bag with his most precious scientific equipment before he was going to proceed to the boat deck. He put on his lifebelt and ran down the corridor towards the stairs, only to realize that water was quickly coming up over the bottom steps. He took them two at a time and reached the cold, crisp air within moments. As he rounded a corner, heading towards the ship's stern, he ran smack dab into a group of four people, one of whom he recognized as Lord John Roxton.  
  
"I am so sorry." He stammered to the ladies. "Professor, are you still in the habit of running people over?" Roxton quipped smiling. "Ah, Lord Roxton we meet again. How are you?" Challenger asked smiling back. "I could be better." Roxton's smile vanished. "Oh? Why's that? Something the matter?" Challenger asked, genuinely concerned. "The ship's sinking." Malone put in simply. "I'm sorry, have we met?" Challenger glared at him. "Professor, these are my friends." Roxton said introducing them all. "Charmed. Now, what's that you said, she's sinking?" Challenger was in disbelief. "Yes. She hit an iceberg and is taking on water fast." Marguerite said. "Then why are you all so calm?" Challenger asked. "Because we're waiting here for a lifeboat." Veronica said. "Care to join us Professor?" Malone asked. "Yes, thank you. Er, sorry I was rude. I guess we're all in the same boat now." Challenger said giving a shaky laugh. He had never expected to end up with people like this, but given the circumstances he was willing to overlook their stations in life. "By the way, please call me Challenger."  
  
It was almost an hour later before the crew started moving towards their particular lifeboat. They were all very cold and anxious to leave the great liner by now. The officer who approached them was named Lightoller, and he came up to them with a friendly smile on his face.  
  
"Women and children first I'm afraid." He said. "There must be some mistake, the Captain told us we could all get in a lifeboat here." Veronica said looking nervously at Malone. "I'm very sorry miss, but these are my orders: no one other than women and children right now. There will be plenty of time for you gentlemen later. But I'll tell you what, the old man may go too." He smiled apologetically. Roxton turned to Marguerite and put his hands on her shoulders, "You have to go while you have the chance. I'll catch the next one, OK?" "No, I refuse to leave without you. I did not just meet the man of my dreams only to have him taken away from me because of a little ice." Was her reply. "Please? I couldn't live with myself if I let anything happen to you." He begged. "I promise that I will come for you no matter what. Nothing can keep me away from you because I would go through heaven or hell to reach you. I promise you that we'll have a happy ending. Now get on that lifeboat." He was determined. "I love you John Roxton." She cried as she flung herself on him. They kissed passionately and then Marguerite allowed herself to be drawn away into the lifeboat by Challenger who had also turned Veronica around after she had shed a tearful good-bye to Ned as well.  
  
The women could only watch helplessly as their men disappeared from sight as their lifeboat descended towards the inky blackness of the water. Soon they were being rowed to safety away from the ship. They could now see how critical their plight had been; Titanic was slowly rising out of the water, her lights flickering in the endless dark of night. Marguerite gave a sharp intake of breath as the ship's lights went out, flashed back on and then went out for good.  
  
Meanwhile, Roxton and Malone were fighting to stay together with the growing hysteria. They struck out towards Lightoller, who was also still onboard. This time when they met the second officer, he was looking panicked instead of calm.  
  
"Hello again, gents. What can I do for you this time?" He asked, pretending to be civil. Roxton came close to his ear and whispered, "We want off. Help us, and we'll help you." Lightoller looked at him gratefully and beckoned them to follow him, "This way. We can still get on one of the collapsible boats."  
  
Waiting was the hardest part. It was one of the most difficult things Marguerite and Veronica had to endure throughout their entire lives. They clung together in lifeboat number 12, trying to keep warm and comfort each other as time slowly crawled by. Eventually, the screams of the people in the water stopped and a cruel silence filled the ears of the survivors. Shortly before sunrise, the ship the Carpathia was sighted along the horizon. It was after 8:30 in the morning by the time Marguerite, Veronica and Challenger finally climbed onboard their rescuer. Almost immediately, the two women bid good-bye to the scientist and set out to look for Roxton and Malone. They searched for nearly an hour with no luck and they were beginning to loose heart when Veronica heard a familiar laugh.  
  
"I was wondering when you two would find us." Malone smiled happily at the sight of Veronica as she rushed to him. Roxton's arms were waiting for Marguerite as well and he pulled her close as he whispered, "I love you Marguerite, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Tears of joy were flowing freely down her face and she smiled up at him and said, "Yes, of course I'll marry you. I don't know what I'd do without you!" They kissed passionately. "Well, I did promise you a happy ending didn't I?" Roxton said and all four of them laughed as the night's events slowly began to fade from their memories.  
THE END 


End file.
